Delinquent Max, (so expected)
by ValkyrieTerror2575
Summary: Maximum Ride is the delinquent of just about everything. She's been arrested twice and kicked out of every but one school in her state. The delinquent school. There she meets the strongest boy there Fang. Will there be fax or will highschool drama get in the was. Rated T for fighting scenes and swearing and cause I'm paranoid. Genre 2 crime because of fighting scenes.


**Fan fiction Story- Delinquent School**

**Plot- Maximum Ride is the badass girl of all of her old schools where she has been kicked out of all other schools. The only option she has is to join the recently changed from all boys school to coed school. Where you'll meet all the worst delinquents of all time. There she meets Fang, the strongest delinquent and team captain of Rugby. And Nudge, the girlfriend of Iggy and a few enemies along the way.**

_Max's POV_

Hi, I'm Maximum Ride, but my real name Maxine Martinez. I thought it was a crappy name so I changed it. Frankly, Ride is my father's last name and that's all he's been good for really.

You wanna ask why? Because he left my mum and I for some shitty whore who he met when he was at a club drunk one night.

My mum and I are ok for now but I'm sorta a troublemaker. I have dirt blonde, brown eyes, hair and a tan, athletic body, and a glare that can kill, but for most of the time, I suck up to adults and play innocent.

I'm known for my skills and reflexes in kickboxing and self-defense. When I was a toddler, I was taught to fight because of my uncle, he was from a gang but he was kind-hearted.

His name was Ari and he was like my father after Jeb (my dad) left. He had a kind experienced look about him. But he was VERY muscular. So I was kinda raised in a gang environment, but everyone there loved me like I were there own daughters.

My mum really never knew because she was always caught up with being depressed about dad's departure.

So here I am, walking down the hallway of my new school. I've been kicked out of my previous school because of fighting charges and the fact that I've been arrested twice. _'and you've been kicked out of the school before that, and that one, and that one, and that one and-' _I get it conscience, just shut your pie hole. And before you ask, yes I argue with myself.

For your information, this is the last school in the state that will accept me. And you know why? Because it's a delinquent school. I was only previously changed from an all-boys school into a coed school last week.

I'm was wearing a dark blue skirt that barely covers my but, and for precautions, I had a strap just under my but on my thighs holding a gun on each thigh, and a white button up thin shirt. HEY don't you dare assume I'm a slut, this was the biggest size they had without me looking like a retard, and I had my hair down from losing all of my hair ties.

As I walked down the hallway with my strap bag, I quickly opened my locker and stuffed it inside. As I found my classroom, I opened the door carelessly and walked in with not a single care in the world.

The classroom was filled with mainly boys but with 1 or 2 girls sitting on the tables. These were my kind of people.

I quickly straightened my back, ready to suck up to the teacher. As I stood beside the teacher, she announced 'class, this is Maximum Ride, our new student, I would like you all to welcome her.'

About all of the boys wolf-whistled and started whispering with their mates. One of the girls who had red hair glared at me. Wait I'm sorry, I forgot to add in the 'she FAILED to glare at me.' On instinct, I shouted fail and pointed at her and started rolling on the floor laughing. When she saw me laughing, she leaned back confused and fell off her desk. This just made me laugh harder.

"I'm haha… so haha….. sorry." I gasped to the teacher who looked confused as was the rest of the class.

I didn't care what they thought, I just wanted to make it into their sport teams. Since it was recently an all boys school, I expected their rugby teams to be good players. All the teams in my old school were wussies.

As I stood up and looked at the class. I smiled genuinely with a hint of mischief as I saw how many boys looked beatable in my standards.

I put on my most innocent face and said, "Hi, my name is Maximum but please call me Max, now, first of all, I love rugby and really want to make it on the team and if ANY, one gets in the way of me and food or sport, I will tear their eyes out and shove them down their effin throats so the can watch me SLOWLY cut off their head with a blunt pencil. Any questions?" I asked with a smile on my face the entire time.

Oh how I loved seeing the reactions, they were always priceless. Nearly everyone gawked at me except for one boy, he was nearly void of emotion, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see that he was fighting back a smirk.

Oh, he did not know what was coming; I made my mission to show him the true meaning of fear, there and then.

As I made my way across the room, I sat down at the only available seat, across from Mr. Emo, this was gonna get interesting.

Halfway through class, I popped a chewing gum in my mouth and chewed noisily. Mr. Emo looked annoyingly, but he showed a hint of amusement in his eyes while glaring at me.

"Will you stop that, it's annoying." He whispered to me

He had black hair that covered one eye and gave off a badass vibe, while he had nearly pitch black eyes. All in all, he was handsome, but if one thing I knew in life, looks were a poison, which I often used to my advantage.

"Oh really, this is a delinquent school Mr. Emo, do you really expect me to stop?" I asked with innocence and a sickly sweet voice while making my eyes widen.

He smirked at me and said, "I like you, you're different."

I smirked back and whispered into his ear while leaning in my chair over to him, "You don't know me, so don't underestimate me if you know what's good for you."

"Well why don't we change that." He whispered right back.

The red head girl glared at me while I was talking to Mr. Emo. She obviously was a slut; she had WAY too small clothes, huh as if the clothes weren't small enough. And a flirty vibe around her.

I immediately planted her as an enemy, I smirked, with that I whispered to Mr. Emo who I really need to find out the name of and whispered to him, "Hey, your red head wonder girlfriend looks like a tomato, you not gonna do anything? Cause if you don't, ehh this year ain't gonna go well."

"Her, she's the girl that's been stalking me, I can't believe you thought she was my girlfriend." She grimaced in disgust when whispering back to me.

I burst out laughing again while clutching my sides, when I did, I knocked over my bottle and it wet my uniform now see through.

Honestly, I know I was meant to be embarrassed but, really, I hated the uniform anyways and I've been in worse situations.

As everyone turned their heads towards me, I shrugged and said, "I hated this shirt anyways." Then I turned to the teacher and pointed to her and said, "Hey, are we allowed to wear something else, cause in all honesty, this uniform is just way too sluttly, I know this is a delinquent school and all, but you're not trying to produce prostitutes."

The teacher simply pointed towards the door while fuming.

"Thanks man, I'll take that as a yes, see ya later suckers." I shouted to the class.

A couple of them wolf whistled again while staring at my chest area where I had wet it.

Pervs I thought, they would soon know their ,mistake.

I then sauntered out of the classroom and came up with an idea, I would make my own uniform in the sewing room.

As I went into the classroom, I set to work and made a long leice of bandage that would go across my chest to cover it. Then I found a leather jacket and sewed the badge of a member of Ari's gang, I kept my skirt on too satisfied with my work. It actually looked like I was a girl from a gang, which I technically was.

I changed and walked towards the cafeteria just as the bell rang signaling lunch time.

When I walked into the cafeteria with my new uniform and walked over to the lunch ladies. I grabbed my lunch and paid them. As I looked across the cafeteria, I spotted Mr. Emo waving for me to come over.

I smirked to myself, and walked over to him slightly slouching and carelessly holding my food.

When I finally made it to the table, I sat down and looked towards Mr. Emo.

"Hey Max, you part of the Red Wolves gang?" he asked saying Ari's gang's name.

I wasn't surprised he knew them, they were the most feared gang of all. And for me to be a part of them, was not expected.

"Hell yeah, I was taught and basically raised my em, my uncle's the leader, I'm next in line for the leadership of the gang." I replied looking bored.

All of his friends at the table gawked but quickly hid their surprise my smirking.

"I doubt you're part of em, you're a girl." One of them shouted while smirking at me.

I punched him in under a second while flipping over across the table landing with my feet on his face. I quickly did a blackflip to times while pulling out my guns.

" Not so sure now huh." I smirked at him.

He gulped and quickly nursed his face.

"You know we could see your underwear when you backflipped." Mr. Emo told me.

"I've been in worse situations, I don't get the meaning of embarrassment when there's a lot worse going on in the world. What of it?" I questioned curiously while flipping my guns back into their pouches and locking them in.


End file.
